A New Story
by xXRockN'RollPrincessXx
Summary: Meet Kagami, a half-breed with her own secrets. Kagami was raised by Karl, causing her to be extremely powerful. Strong enough to take down all of the Sakamaki brothers! I suck at summaries. I don't own Diabolik Lovers! I only own my OCs, Yuki and Kagami. All of the Sakamaki brothers will be in this fanfic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Her name should be Kagami. Her eyes... I can see my true form reflected in them." The woman was talking to a tall man appeared normal. But, if you looked closely at his shadow, you could faintly see the outline of angel wings. The man must have been an angel.

"I agree, her name will be Kagami. What are we going to do with her though? No one can find out about what she is." His face showed little emotion, but his eyes showed a small mix of concern and fear. The woman grinned at his obvious fear, revealing sharp fangs.

"I'll get Karl to take care of her. He owes me a debt, so he should do this for me at least, right? I saved his life, after all." The man nodded at this, although he did not really trust this decision. Karl was not exactly the most trust-worthy vampires out there. Soon the man and woman had gathered two small pictures . One of the pictures was of the two adults and Kagami together and the other one was of Kagami alone in a small dress. Then, they got into the limo and set off towards Karl's mansion.

When they arrived at Karl's mansion they got out of the limo and met with Karl in his woman told him of the situation and Karl agreed to take Kagami in.

Now the story truly begins.

xX._~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_.Xx

**Authors Note - This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it sucks. I'm sorry the prologue is so short. Again, I'm sorry if it sucks at first. I will try to make it better!**

Fun Fact: Kagami means Mirror in Japanese


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

The alarm clock on my bedside table rang out. _Annoying..._ I thought as I smashed my hand down on the alarm clock. I looked at the time as I remembered that I had a meeting with Karl today. I groaned and got out of my bed. I spread out my wings and flew out of my room and into the hallway. I really couldn't care less about my appearances in front of that idiot.

I flew down the hall and into the study. Karl was sitting at his desk when I came in. I could sense that he was planning to try to teleport behind me and try to scare me. _Nice try, idiot!_ I thought as I used my power and turned invisible. I smirked and walked to his side with my hand outstretched.

"Impressive! You used you're powers before you even stepped two feet into the room." He turned to where I first stood. He still couldn't pinpoint where I went even after all this time! _Jeez... If you still think I'm that stupid, then at least try to hide it! _I teleported behind him and made myself visible again. " What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask Karl a question and guess what! He ignores me! I struck the idiot in the back of the head with my fist. I glared down at him and I heard him laugh.

"Now that's not nice." I glowered at him and threatened him with my pen. Yeah. A pen. But it was **not** an ordinary pen. "Fine I'll tell you why I wanted to talk to you. I'll Be going on a business trip for a year, so I want you to stay with my sons. There are six of them." I did not know that he kids. After that he gave me a quick name and description of each of his sons. _I'm going to have to deal with sadists and perverts. It's going to be so fun kicking their butts. _I teleported to my room to start packing. I packed my iPod, laptop, headphones, Akane and Tsukiko(my favorite stuffed animals), and my pen. This pen was special because I could turn it into any weapon you could ever imagine. Any weapon from a sword to a machine gun, so against six sadistic vampires, it would be useful.

~Time Skip~

When I arrived at the mansion it was already raining. A little rain wasn't going to stop me from getting into the mansion. I smirked and climbed out of the limo with my bag in my hand. I looked into a window of the mansion and saw what looked like an entrance hall. I teleported inside the mansion. I could teleport anywhere as long as I knew what it looked like. _Why do I get the feeling that this will be a very long year?_ I looked around the mansion until I saw a boy laying on a couch. "Hey. Are you a Sakamaki?" I sighed when I didn't get an answer. _Yup. He's probably Ayato._ I started to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist. I was really ticked now. "Don't you know it's rude to touch a lady?" I growled almost like a wild animal as I silently flapped my wings. I smiled at him from above as I grabbed my pen and changed it into a dagger. I stabbed his shoulder with the dagger and watched as blood flowed out of the wound. I flew down just low enough to lick some blood from the wound I inflicted. I was surprised to find that his blood tasted like caramel apples. I hate caramel apples. "Bitter." I sighed and turned around, only to find a boy with black hair and red eyes glaring at me. "Let me guess..." I pretended to think, "You are...Reiji Sakamaki."

"Yes, I am Reiji Sakamaki. And you are?" I bowed. "Please forgive my rudeness. I am Kagami. Karl has sent for me to live with you six." I tried my best to stay polite, but inside I was furious at Ayato for grabbing my wrist. "I assume someone was informed of my arrival...?" _Damn. I could be an actress with how well I'm_ _doing._

xX._~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_.Xx

**Author's Note- I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I think all of them will be short, but, I will (try to) update quickly and try making the story interesting. Once again this is my FIRST fanfic! Please feel free to criticize my work! I would appreciate it if you did actually. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reiji led me into a room with a couch and two chairs that facing towards a small table. Reiji motioned for me to sit down on the couch. Trying to remain the formal act, I did as I was directed. "As I said before, I am Kagami. I was sent here to live here with you and you're brothers." _I wonder... Will they be just as stupid as the others before them? _I flashed a polite smile at Reiji and pointed at the second floor. "Who's up there?" I could sense whoever was up there from a mile away. "I know someone's up there." _  
_

"What do we have here? How could this cute girl know I was up here?" I sighed and looked at the second floor, where the voice was coming from. _Who is it now? Let me guess. An idiot with a fedora whose name is Laito? _And, sure enough, the pervert was there. He smirked at me when our eyes met. Next thing I know, he was right next to me and licking my cheek. _You bastard, you'll pay for doing that! _At this point I would kill anyone that so much as looked at me wrong. He smiled as I glared at him and said, "Laito, you better prepare for the consequences that await you..." I then felt someone lick my ear. _Whoever you are, you better start running! _I started cracking my knuckles. I hadn't had a fight in hours. A sadistic smile spread across my face as I flew up and landed on the chandelier.

"This will be fun, right Akane? Tsukiko?" My 'stuffed animals' materialized next to me and chuckled in unison. 'Very fun indeed, Kagami-Sama!' Akane chimed and Tsukiko laughed, 'We can play with them too, right Kagami-Sama?' I nodded and they both pulled there weapons out of the vortex I spawned behind me. I watched as they flew around attacking the vampires. Akane and Tsukiko were guard demons that could do anything that their master told them to do. I was their master, so they would bend to my will. I smirked as I watched them swing at the vampires as they tried to attack the flying creatures. I turned my face into an emotionless mask. "That is enough, Akane, Tsukiko. This is getting boring. Let's go."

'Of coarse, Kagami-Sama. We found a room suitable for you when we first entered the mansion. Follow us please.' Tsukiko flew up the stairs, onto the second floor, and down a long corridor at light speed. I was able to keep up rather well, despite that I hadn't used that much energy in quite a long time. Summoning my warriors took energy out of me and gave it to them to use. 'You're room is in here.' I nodded at them and grabbed them out of the air as I entered the room. I felt a small rush of energy when I drained the energy out of them, turning them back into normal stuffed animals. The room had black walls and a white trim around the edges. In the corner of the room was a bunk bed. I set Akane and Tsukiko down on the top bunk and flopped down on the bottom mattress. "Oh, yeah... Where the hell is my bag?" I got up and looked around the room. My bag was next to the dresser. _Damn. I forgot to pack any clothes. I saw a clothes store on my way here though, so it's fine, I guess. _ I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye and growled, "What are you doing in my room?" I grabbed my pen and turned it into a scythe. _  
_

"I'm surprised, Bitch-Chan. You could tell I was here before I did anything." I pointed my scythe at Laito as soon as he called me a bitch. "That's funny. The bastard called me a bitch. Let me tell you something, Bastard-Kun. You don't even begin to know what you're dealing with." I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him. He smirked back at me and said, "Oh~? Is that so?" I could sense that he was going and try to surprise me from behind._ You're just as stupid as the ones before you._ My scythe glinted a dull silver as I shifted it so I could easily stand and attack him. "Such a shame... You're blood smells so good... I want to try some!" I lunged at him before he could even react. I brought my scythe down on his chest and watched as blood sprayed out of the wound. On my arm was a bit of his blood. I brought my arm up to my mouth and licked it clean. "Yummy!~" I smiled down at his figure on the ground and said, "I'll let you live for now. You're blood is too sweet to waste."

**Author's Note - Sorry it took me a while to update! ****Thanks for the follows and reviews! *hands cookies to people who reviewed and/or followed my fanfic* You're the best! Again, sorry if you like the story and had to wait a little bit! You know what? I'm gonna be generous. *Hands cookies to everyone that read my fanfic* Bye Bye until my next update!~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Thank you guestttt! You really helped me out! *Hands cookie* I know they didn't react much in that chapter, BUT, they were fight with flying stuffed animals with weapons... LOL. B.T.W. I know how much you hate Yui, guestttt. I mean honestly... I probably hate Yui just as much as you, if not more.(Sorry to the people that like Yui, but she just is so... Ugh... I won't say it... I'll be nice) Like I say, I will try to make it better! Kagame will only use her powers when needed or when she is annoyed.(Ex. in the last chapter) If all the powers confuse a little, the story will explain the powers later. The summary says all the Sakamaki brothers will be in the fanfic. It's true! Just some of them won't appear as much... It is in Kagame's personality to reveal her powers early on. She is sadistic at times and will do whatever she wants, but take responsibility for it later. She also has a nice-ish side (Yeah, I know you won't believe that, but whatever.) Sorry if the Sakamaki brothers are a little out of character! Shu and Subaru will come in the story in the next chapter! (Hopefully) I might be adding another OC in one of the next chapters... Just don't get your hopes up too much...**

**I'll try to do this chapter in 3rd person. Please tell me if you like it in first or 3rd person better!**

Chapter 3

Reiji stood in the doorway and tried to regain his composure from when the stuffed animals went on the offensive. He glared at Kagami and said in a calm yet menacing voice, "You shall be punished for your previous behavior." He slightly smiled as he said that. This wasn't a normal smile, but, a sadistic smile. _I heard Reiji was sadistic, but this is a whole other level of being sadistic, _Kagami sighed in her head. Reiji then grabbed a whip out of his lab and cracked it._ Great. After this is done, I'll have scars, won't I? Damn..._ Kagami turned her face into an emotionless mask and excepted what happened next._  
_

Time Skip

Kagami stared at the whip marks on her body and began to lick them. "Shouldn't let my blood go to waste..." Kagami then glared at the stuffed animals and growled, "I know you stole energy from me while that was going on, so get up already and move the body over there." The teenager pointed at Laito's body over her shoulder with a smirk, "Put it outside. When you're done with that, come back here. I'll be waiting for you two." She smiled with joy as they left the room. Kagami was nice to only a select few people. If she was nice to you, you were considered a god at Karl's mansion. Kagami pulled my iPod and headphones out of my bag, plugged them in and slipped the headphones on. Kagami hummed with the song and was about to start singing when Akane and Tsukiko showed up. 'Kagami-Sama! We did as you ordered!' Akane and Tsukiko yelled at the same time. Motioning for them both to come closer to her, she grabbed them out of the air and held them close to her chest. "You took too long. Now you won't escape from me." Kagami silently giggled and flopped down on the bed. Kagami pulled the blankets over Akane, Tsukiko, and herself. Kagami squeezed them and shut her eyes. "You won't escape from me..." Then, she sighed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

In Dream

The little girl hesitantly faced towards a small white rabbit and took out a knife. When seeing the knife, the rabbit turned into a monster, causing the girl to fall back in fear.

A man appeared next to her with a look of rage and disappointment and yelled at her, "What do you think you're doing?! You're worthless if you can't kill such a weak monster!" The man kicked the girl and she whimpered, "I can't kill it! It's scary!" The girl began crying as she looked at the monster again.

The man slightly calmed down and sighed, "You're not allowed to be weak. You're the only one of your kind. You have to be strong, Kagami." Kagami sniffed and glanced up at the man, her blue eyes wet with tears.

Kagami whispered, "Will my parents be proud of me if I be strong?" The man nodded and Kagami stood back up, clutching the knife in both hands._ I'll do anything to make them proud. If they're proud of me, they might come back..._ Kagami didn't hesitate this time. She charged at the monster clumsily, but still managed to stab it in the heart, making it slowly crumble into ashes._  
_

End of Dream

_I may not know who my parents were, but, I want them to be proud of me._ Kagami noticed three presences beside my bed."So, the triplets entered my room while I was asleep and watched me?" She said calmly and sat up to look at the triplets. She placed Akane and Tsukiko on the bed beside her and got up to face them. She walked over to the wall and put her back to it. "Kanato, Laito and Ayato... Hmm... What to do..." Kagami pretended to be in thought.

Ayato broke her pretend thought and said, "Oi, Melon," _Melon?! He better not be talking about my breasts!_ Kagami's eye twitched slightly and Ayato continued without noticing, "Your's Truly has some business with you." Ayato grinned, revealing his fangs. He put his hand by her head and she glared back him. He leaned down and bit down into Kagami's neck, sending a small shock down her spine. _I won't let them see me acting weakly!_

Ayato pulled out his fangs and said, "This is good! Just what are you...?" Kagami remained still with an emotionless mask on and said nothing. Kanato and Laito walked towards them and pouted.

"Hey! Let me have some too!" Kanato yelled, squeezing his teddy bear. He walked up to Kagami and licked the other side of her neck. "She smells sweet." Kanato showed his fangs and bit down hard. _I'll get back at them for this. Maybe I should kill them, just like the ones before, _Kagami thought to herself. Laito walked up to her and grabbed her thigh. Kagami was slightly surprised by his action, but soon remembered that he was a major league pervert. Laito bit her thigh while looking at her face, looking for a reaction. Suddenly, Kagami's right eye started to turn brown. She kicked Laito in his groin with her free leg and then punched Ayato in his face. Her smile then was so sadistic, it could conquer Reiji's any day. She turned her head towards Kanato and watched as his eyes slightly widened. At this, Kagami widened her smile so that her fangs could be seen. She half closed her eyes and said, "Don't mess with me. You won't stand a chance against me."

_Don't mess with The Bloody Goddess..._

**Question Time~! :What do you think Kagami is?(Hint: There are clues in some of the previous chapters) ByeBye~!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Notice - It's because of all the views, reviews, follows and favorites that I was willing to work on this update, everyone! Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 4

Kagami walked through the mansion with an aggravated expression on her face. She looked almost like she floating through the dark halls. "How dare they try to be all high and mighty... Drinking my blood like that... So annoying..." Kagami sighed and stopped in front of a door that was covered by chains. "What is it that we  
have here? I wonder... What's behind this door...?" Kagami giggled at the though of what was behind the door. She grasped one of the chains and tugged at it. It easily snapped into pieces. She glanced at the padlock at the center of the door. _It looks like all of the chains connect to this thing. Well, it means less work for  
me... But who would make it this easy to get inside if they wanted to lock something up? _Kagami mentally rolled her eyes. Kagami placed her hands on the  
padlock and wrapped her fingers around it. Slightly twisting her wrist, the chains all snapped in one quick motion.

Kagami glanced at her surroundings to make sure no one was around. A smirk crossed her face as she let the chains drop to the floor. She pushed open the door, a smirk still pasted on her face. Her smirk suddenly turned into a frown as she walked into the dark room. Illuminated by the moonlight, was a table covered  
in jewelry. The jewelry was in a variety of colors, mostly purples, but, there were some blues, green and reds among them. Kagami wandered around, picking up this and that, examining them, sometimes she even tried one of pieces of jewelry on. _I don't see any real point in jewelry, other than a waste of money. This person must have had a lot of money to waste._ Kagami walked up to the window beside her and gazed at the moonlight night sky.

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, my heart started slowing down and a woman with purple hair appeared out on the balcony. My eyes widened a bit at the sight of her. _Where did she  
come from...? _I placed a hand on my heart, luckily for me, my blood wouldn't allow a vampire's powers to hold much of an effect on me, if any. I let a sigh out as she disappeared. I backed into a bookshelf, a small, yet fancy book fell down. _A diary...? _I leaned down and picked it up off of the floor. When I opened it up, a breeze passed by my face. I closed it and put it into my pocket. "Whoever this belonged to won't mind... Right? They won't mind, right?" I laughed at how I was acting.

"Noisy... What are you doing in here?" I turned to see a boy with orange hair was laying down on a couch with a white sheet laying over it. I was still giggling as  
I looked at his face. _It seems the eldest of the bunch has come to meet me. What was his name again._._. Shu? _"Am I not allowed to look around? Well, Shu?" I stopped laughing and glared at him. He just sighed, "Keep it down..." My frown deepened and I turned the other way. Feeling bored, I spread my wings out and flouted above the ground for a second before flying out of the room and down the hallway.

I, without knowing where I was going, flew outside. I stopped mid-air and turned towards the forest. Smiling, I set off, into the forest.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Kagami flew through the dark forest quickly, yet gracefully. Then, she heard a stick snap in a nearby bush. She turned her head towards the bush, her brunette hair glowing softly in the moonlight and her eyes shined in the shadows. "Come out. Now," Kagami growled at where the sound came from. A chipmunk scuttled out of  
the bush and stared up at her before scurrying off. "Haha... Very funny..." Kagami grabbed her pen and turned it into a chainsaw. She pointed at the bush and started it up. Kagami started to bring the chainsaw up to swing at the bush when a hand came up from behind the bush.

"Wait! Don't hurt me!" A young boy's voice called out from behind the bush. A boy slowly got up and put a hand in front himself, almost as if it would protect him. He looked to be about 15 years old. His shaggy dirty blond hair had a silver tint in the moonlight. Kagami glared into his silver eyes and growled, "Who are you and  
why where you following me?" This made the boy shake in fear even more. Kagami then remembered when she was scared of everything, just like him and softened her gaze.

Still trembling, the boy answered, "I- I'm... Yuki..." Yuki noticed that Kagami's gaze had softened and flashed a small smile at her. Kagami half smiled back at Yuki. Somehow... Yuki was kind of like the little brother Kagami never had. "I was following you because... I was scared of the dark so I followed you... hoping you'd  
help me..." Kagami sighed and grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki glanced at Kagami's face, which was turned away. Kagami started tugging Yuki along with her, in the  
direction of the mansion.

At the mansion

Kagami quickly and quietly led Yuki up the stairs and into her room. "What is it that you 'hoped I'd help you with'?" Yuki, who was looking around the room with curiosity, slightly jumped when he heard Kagami ask him that. He turned to her and whispered, "I was hoping that you would help me get out of the dark. I'm scared of the dark..." Yuki blushed slightly as he said it, causing Kagami to laugh. He blushed a deeper shade of red and turned away. Kagami sighed, "I helped you get out of the dark. But, it's dangerous for a shrimp like you to be out at night if you're so scared of the dark. You can sleep here until morning, I guess. You can sleep in the bed if you want because I can sleep in the chair over there."Yuki opened his mouth to object, but then noticed that Kagami was already curled up in the chair. Yuki mumbled, "Honestly, Onee-Chan..." Kagami opened one eye to see that he was curling up in her bed. _Wait... What does he mean be 'Onee-Chan'? Strange kid..._

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

I opened both of my eyes and made sure he was sleeping. When I was sure he was sleeping, I left my room. I walked down the hall and to the stairwell. I jumped on to the guard rail and slid down very quickly, to avoid getting caught by Reiji. I looked around the stairs and saw a teenage boy with white hair and red eyes. _Looks like I can finally meet Mr. Subaru._ I slowly walked up behind him and slapped his back. Hard. He turned around and glared at me while I smirked back at him. Luckily for me, he was only an inch taller than me. "Subaru, I assume?" My smirk widened enough that I would consider it a Cheshire cat smile._  
_

xX._~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_.Xx

**Author's Note - You wanted the next update, and you got it! Guess what? I said I might add an OC, and I did! Yay for OCs! Now... Who wants Cookies?! *Hands cookies out* I'm updating for you guys, so thanks to those of you who took time to read my first fanfic ever, review, favorite and/or follow! ByeBye~!****  
**


	6. Notice (Sorry!)

**Sorry everyone, I'm thinking of putting this story on hold for a bit longer. I promise I'll continue when I can get back into the feel of the story! I might rewrite the story or I'll continue it from where it is now. I just don't know... Again I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys, but I WILL continue the story!**


End file.
